


Nice Guys Finish Last

by amourroman



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourroman/pseuds/amourroman
Summary: Jeff is a nice guy. He believes that 'nice guys finish last' because of you. But you're just too oblivious to know when someone likes you.





	1. Back to School

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

"Y/N, hurry up or you'll be late!" Your father shouted for you - somewhere in the house. "I know!" You shouted back, going mad because you woke up late and barely had time to get ready.

You snatched your backpack on the way out of your bedroom and ran downstairs. Your father ready to send you off at the open doorway with a lunch bag clutched in his hand.

"Have a good day at school, Kiddo." He smiled as you took the bag from him. "Please don't call me that. I'm grown now." You scowled at the pet name you were given ever since you can remember. "Ha, you'll always be a kid to me." He embraced you before letting you step out of the door.

 

You ran out of the house and over to your awaiting chariot.

"Took you long enough." Your best friend, Jeff, smiled at you. "Yeah-yeah, I know." You waved your hand in a dismissive gesture.

Jeffery Atkins has been your best friend ever since elementary school in the 3rd grade up until 6th grade when your parents got divorced and you moved away with your mother. You didn't know, but Jeff was being bullied after you left because he was an awkward loner. Fortunately for the both of you, you moved back in with your father and continued your beautiful friendship in 8th grade. When high school came around, Jeff became the jock because he played JV in baseball; growing more attractive and now he's popular for being the only nice jock. You became the social butterfly, becoming just as popular as him for being in the girl's JV basketball team and JV baseball team.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for about ten minutes." Jeff spoke, glancing at you then focusing back on the rode. "I was having a good dream, okay." You admitted, blushing at the thought of the dream you had last night... and the night before that.

"If it was about that Anthony kid, I do not want to hear about it."

"..."

Jeff scoffed when you said nothing, not even a little peep. He probably didn't have to guess at all. He knew how you were when you were infatuated with someone or something.

"Are you jealous of him? Hmm? Think your best friend would leave you for Senior Hottie?" You teasingly interrogate, looking over at him to see a reaction from him. He let out a big 'HA' and it even made you laugh. "I have nothing to be jealous about, Y/N. Besides, you're never going to leave me on the side of the rode. Only I can do that to you, literally."

 

The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence until you arrived to school.

"Ugh, I do not want to be here." You groaned, getting out of his car and walking in the direction of the school building. Jeff chuckles as he moves around his car to be by your side. "The first day back to school and you're already complaining."

 

Summer ended too quickly for you. You spent your weekdays working full-time at Rosie's Diner and the weekends practicing baseball with your best friend or basketball with your good friend and classmate, Zach Dempsey. You avoided parties and friends at all costs, tired of the bullshit and drama until Fall semester came around and it was back to school. It's Junior year for you guys; another year ahead of you before you can get out of the ole high school and go to some college that you and Jeff planned to go to together.

 

You walked through the open doors of Liberty High School, viewing students crowding the hallways; noticing a few familiar faces, but not caring too much to speak to them.

"On a positive note, we have all of our classes together.." Jeff said, throwing an arm around your shoulders. "Hee-hee, about that..."

You started feeling guilty for what Jeff was about to know.

He stopped you with him in the middle of the hallway and turned to face you; him looking down at you and you looking up at him.

"Y/N?.." Jeff raised an eyebrow with a straight face. You nervously chuckled and rocked on your toes and heels. "Hey, best friend, you know I love you, right?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes at you, wanting to believe what he was thinking was not true.

The two of you had chosen the same classes in hopes of having it together. You didn't want to tell your best friend that you weren't feeling some of the classes, so you changed a few of them without informing him.

"Did you change all of your classes?" He asked.

You timidly laughed. "Of course not..." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a stern look. "Not all of them, at least." You mumble, enough for him to hear you.

Jeff groaned and frowned. "This sucks. _You_ suck."

You giggle and gave him an apologetic hug, giving him a slight tug so you can start walking again.

 

You turn the right corner. There, standing in front of an open locker is Clay.

Clay Jensen was a peer tutor for Jeff in 10th grade. Jeff then introduced him to you and now you're good friends too; sometimes tutoring each other in a subject that either one of you were struggling with and tutoring Jeff from time-to-time.

"Jensen."

Your best friend went ahead of you and greeted the young boy.

 

"Looks like we're locker buddies, Clay." You said, smiling at him and unlocking your locker that was to the left of his. "Oh, that's cool." Clay smiled back.

 

"I gotta go. See you guys later." Clay shut his locker and left after a certain brunette.

 

Once he was gone, you turned to Jeff. "It's obvious that he has a thing for Ms. Hannah Baker, yet he's oblivious to it."

Jeff laughs and nods his head. "Couldn't agree more with you."

 

You grab your second period notebook and put it in your backpack.

You felt tension in the atmosphere and noticed Jeff stiffening. You looked up at him and noticed his eyes looking straight ahead. You turned to see Anthony, your crush, and every other girl in the hallway follow his every move. Your heart started beating with adoration and a smile crept onto your face. You quickly dismissed it and shut your locker just as he passed by. As soon as Anthony turned the corner, you looked up at Jeff and squealed.

"He's so hot." You gushed about the Senior.

Jeff points in the direction Anthony went and said, "What do you see in him?"

You think about it for a second then shrug. "He's much more fit than you." You joke and wink.

Jeff scoffs and playfully pushes you.

 

The first bell rings.

"Oh, see you at nutrition.: You said to Jeff, giving him a hug then leaving in opposite directions.

 

 


	2. Girls Love Jeff Atkins

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

The loud and obnoxious bell rang, signalling that 2nd period is over and nutrition has started. Before you headed out to meet your group of friends, you went straight to your locker to exchange notebooks for your 4th period class. You couldn't wait to mess around with Jeff since you have 3rd period with him (getting his schedule because you had Office Assistant for 1st). You shut your locker closed and turned on your heels to head out of the building, but came face-to-face with. A surprised gasp escaped your lips and your face was heating up as he smiled.

 

You've had a crush on Anthony Grant in 10th grade when you saw him in the gym for the football rally. Truth be told, you only liked him because of his looks, but his personality was shit - as you heard:

_He's a pothead._

_He sleeps around._

_He can only last in a relationship for less than 2 months._

Those were the few of many more rumors.

 

"My bad, Y/N." He said and you almost sank to the floor when he said your name. "Y-You know me?" You blinked - a bit dazed - and tilted your head to the side. His smile grew wider and you would burst if you could. Instead, you relaxed and gave a soft smile. "Everyone knows Ms. All-Star." He winked, causing your mouth to water.

"Anyways," he scanned you from head to toe, "I hope to see you around."

He walked around you.

You stood there, processing his words, and spun around in his direction.

"Of course, Anthony."

"That's Ant to you, toots."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at you before looking straight ahead. You leaned against the lockers and replayed the whole situation in your head. The little quirks he did made you glow with excitement.

 

"Yes!" You shouted, fist bumping the air and catching a few attention.

Your eyes widen in embarrassment and you kept your head low - as you rushed to get out of the hallway - until you got outside. You went about until you spotted your friends under the big tree; your spot.

 

"There she is." Troy announced your arrival, letting the other two know with a nod of his head that you were approaching them from behind.

They turned around and smiled. As you got closer, Mallory got up from the bench and attacked you in a hug. (Mallory Savage became your friend on the first day of 9th grade in Biology class).

 

"It's been so long." She spoke, giving you an extra tight hug. "Yes-yes, I know, I'm a horrible being for not reaching out to you." You admitted as she released you.

Truth was, you didn't want to see anyone besides Jeff during the break. With all of the drama and stress in Sophomore year, you needed to get away from all of it. Now you're back and better than ever.

 

"Did you see Anthony? He just keeps getting hotter and hotter." Mallory lowly says in your ear.

You smirk at her and nod your head as you get to the table.

 

"I missed you, Y/N." Troy says, leaning across the table and giving you a hug. "Missed you too, Troy." You reciprocated the hug. (Troy Samuels has been best friends with Jeff in middle school, leading to a good friendship between the two of you; kind of like a brother-sister-relationship).

 

"How was your break?" He asked as you settled down next to Jeff. "It was okay. I worked most of the time, so I didn't really do much." You shrugged, not caring about how you spent summer.

"Don't be a stranger next summer. Okay?"

You chuckled and nod your head. "Of course I won't."

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it also." Jeff adds, nudging you with his elbow and you playfully give him a shove that didn't do much to him.

 

The rest of nutrition was spent talking about the other's summer, but you didn't get involved (simply drifting into your own world). The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways except you and Jeff.

 

"So, tell me we have class now." He began.

You linked arms with him and said, "You know I love you, right?"

Jeff growled and you laughed.

"See you at lunch?" You half-heartily question, looking up at him and he pulls his arm away from yours.

You laugh again and wrap your arm around his waist.

 

"So, you have peer tutoring next? Yes?"

Jeff raises an eyebrow and looks down at you. You innocently smiled.

"Perk of having Office first period."

The corners of his lips twitch, threatening to spread into a smile.

 

"What about you?" He asked,

You mockingly sigh and let him go, gripping the straps of your backpack.

"Peer tutoring, too." You sneer when Jeff snaps his head down at you and a million-dollar-smile flashes. (Your favorite smile of his before the school-boy-smile of his.)

You giggle when he tightly wraps his arms around you. "You little minx."

 

The two of you happily make your way to the library.

 

Peer tutoring wasn't really a class but it gave credit as an elective. Jeff suggested it to you (letting you know that's how he met Clay) and you thought it would accommodate the use of giving and receiving help.

 

Speaking of Clay Jensen. He was already there with his other friend, Tony Padilla. You and Jeff made your way to them.

"Gentlemen." You greeted, taking a seat across from Tony.

"This is going to be good." Jeff said, taking a seat across from Clay.

 

"Y/N L/N needing a tutor? This is new." Tony said, raising his eyebrows and you playfully roll your eyes. "I am only human, Padilla. I'm not good at every class."

"I begged a differ." He smirked.

"Anyways. What do you need help with, Jeff?" Clay asked, watching as Jeff tossed his backpack onto the table. "Not much, yet. Unless you have a solution to prevent my ears from bleed from all of the lecturing my teachers gave me."

You all snicker and (in your own ways) agreed with Jeff.

"I declare this be a time for us to gather here today to discuss what our plan is to make Junior year good." Jeff said, like we were in a meeting. "No plan this time, Jeff. Let's just go with the flow." You said, motioning your hand like a wave.

 

"So, how is Hannah Baker?" You teasingly asked Clay, sneering at him. You could tell Clay wanted to avoid the topic and opened his mouth but said nothing. You raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'Yes?' "Well, I-uh..." He cleared his throat and you could hear Jeff and Tony holding in their laughter. "She cut her hair."

"Oh, yeah. I caught a glimpse of that." You said. "She makes short hair look good." Clay nods in agreement with a small smile. He catches himself drifting off about the brunette girl and changes the topic.

 

"What about you, Jeff? How are things with Stephanie?"

Jeff's smile falters and he sadly grins. "We're not together anymore."

Poor Clay didn't know about the two of them breaking up before summer. Actually, nobody else knew except you.

Clay looked shocked and mumbled, "Sorry, man."

 

"So, you guys..." You spoke to change the tension. "Are you guys going to Jessica's party on Friday?" You asked, looking at Tony and Clay. "Not me. I've got family stuff to deal with." Tony answered first, leaning back into his chair. "Uh, yeah. I think I am." Clay said, looking at you.

"Good, can't wait to see you there."

 

Your conversations would have gotten more interesting if only a few girls didn't come to your table and surround Jeff.

News gets out fast.

 

"Hi, Jeffery." Amanda Henderson said, smiling at your best friend as she took a seat on the opposite side of him. "Hey, Amanda. Girls." Jeff nodded to them all. "So, are the rumors true? That you and Stephanie..." Danielle Fort created a heart with her hand and separated them like a broken heart.

Before Jeff could say anything, someone shushed our table.

"Library." Skye Miller glared our way.

_'Thank you, Skye!'_

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint, ladies," you leaned forward to look at all 3 of them, "but I'm afraid Jeffery needs to study." You said, mocking their voices. "So, you'll have to leave."

You waved your hand at them so they could leave. Amanda rolled her eyes, but they got up.

 

"We'll see you at Jessica's, yes?" She asked, looking at Jeff.

He only nodded.

"Good. See you soon, Jeffery."

 

As soon as they left, you let out a groan; the boys silently laughed into their palms. "I can't stand them." You exasperated. "I've never seen you act like this, Y/N." Clay says, looking at you like you're a new person. You sneer and shrug. "Don't worry, it doesn't happen a lot."

 

"How do you get all of these girls?" Clay asked Jeff, wanting to know what the secret was to getting girls. If only Clay knew that he already had a girl - probably - waiting for him to make a move. "I don;t know, man. Besides the fact that I'm Jeff Atkins."

You playfully swat his arm.

"I think it's more of the fact that you're a nice guy. And you're not bad looking." You remark, not catching the words that rolled off your tongue.

 

It went silent and you looked over the three guys. "What?"

Clay and Tony looked away, so you looked over at Jeff and he was smiling. "You think I'm good looking?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but you were speechless.

 

Just then, the bell rang.

Saved by the bell!

 

"Well, see you guys." Clay and Tony quickly got up and left.

 

You immediately got up - as well - and headed to the exit. Jeff stifled a laugh and walked by your side, throwing his arm over your shoulder.

"What do you have next?" He asked, changing the tension between you two.

"Don't worry, we have history and chemistry together."

 

 


	3. Jessica's Party

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

You praised the day Friday came.

Your classes had been taking its toll on you and working part-time at Rosie's 3 days that week was hectic; but you managed to pull through it all.

 

You stood in front of your long-length mirror, hanged behind your bedroom door, and examined your [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/127578601923093603/). You tried on 3 other outfits before settling for this one, yet, you still weren't satisfied.

You would have changed again if it weren't for a car honking for you.

 

"Y/N, Jeff is here!" You were able to understand your father's muffled shouting.

 

You grabbed your phone, slipping it in the back pocket of your jeans, and left your bedroom.

 

"See you later, Dad." You said as you passed the living room, assuming he was there.

 

You ran out of your house, shutting the door behind you, and made your way to the car.

 

"Ah, look who's finally on time." Jeff teased as you got in the front seat. "Shut it, Atkins." You humorously punched his arm and he feigned pain.

 

Your father busted through the front door, shouting, "Hold it!"

Your friends laughed and you couldn't help but hide your face in the palm of your hands, the corner of your lips twitching.

 

He jogged up to the car, leaning down on your side of the window.

"Now, kids, I don't want to be an irresponsible parent, but this'll have to be our little secret." Your father stuck his hand out, 100 dollars in 20's folded in between his index and middle finger.

"This is not for alcohol or drugs. _Especially_ drugs. Okay?" He winked and you took the money.

"Yes sir."

 

"Alright, take care."

He kissed your head and stood back for Jeff to pull out of the driveway. He watched as the car drove further away.

 

"I fucking love your dad." Mallory said, leaning forward and placing her hands on your shoulders.

"Yeah, me too."

 

The 4 of you arrived to the party no more than 15 minutes. There were a few people out on the front lawn and music was blasting from within the house.

 

"Not it!" Mallory shouted, unexpectedly.

The 3 of you looked - clueless - at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"About?.." Troy questioned. "Driving, duh." She scoffed.

 

"Let's get this out of the way, Mallory."

Jeff slightly shifted, throwing his arm behind the headrest of your seat.

"We all know," he gestured with his finger in a circle, "that you'll be the first one to get fucked up at the party."

You snickered and Troy nodded, agreeing.

 

"Secondly, the only people I trust with my baby is myself and Troy... when he's not drunk."

Having said that, Jeff got out of his car first; the 3 of you following shortly.

 

"Hey, what about me?" You inquired, slightly offended. "Y/N, sweets, I love you, but your driving skills are horrible." Jeff commented, turning to you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "No, it's not." You scowl, pushing his hand off your shoulder then crossing your arms under your breasts. "Yeah, it is." He remarked.

 

By now, Troy and Mallory had left the two of you out on the sidewalk.

 

"Remember the time you almost got us into a car accident on the freeway?" Jeff questioned as an example. " _Almost?_ Me, _almost_ getting into an _accident?_ Never."

"Y/N, you were speeding."

"I don't recall but my amazing skills at dodging every car in my way." You proudly smiled.

"Besides, I won against that BMW."

 

You sneered at Jeff then made your way up to the house. The people out front greeted you - as you walked on the path to head inside - and you waved at them, even if you didn't know them.

 

The house was way too crowded; the smell of booze and the hot and humid atmosphere surrounding you. You didn't like it one bit, but you were there to find Jessica. You easily spotted her, standing between the living room and kitchen entry. You squeezed your way through and gripped her arm as you reached her.

She turned around and gasped with a smile.

 

"Y/N, you made it!" She threw herself on you, wrapping her arms around your neck. You chuckled and hugged her back. "I came here for you, and the drinks." You mentioned, pulling away to smile back.

She laughed. "You are so sweet. Oh, the drinks are outside and the snacks are right there." She pointed to the dinner table with bowls filled with chips. "Alright, thanks for inviting me, by the way."

"Of course. You're my good friend."

 

The two of you nodded as a 'talk-to-you-later', then you went outside.

 

Your eyes immediately landed on the beer pong table; Troy already there with a bottle in his hand. You went up to it and stood by his side, linking your arms to let him know your presence has arrived.

 

"Next game is ours." He sneers down at you and you smirk up at him.

 

The ongoing game that was happening ended shortly and you and Troy were playing up against the winners. Your first game took longer than expected but you were able to win with Troy making the ball into the last cup; the other team could have won if their one redemption made it in a cup. The second game was a close one but you lost.

 

You left the beer pong table and went back inside to munch on chips. You were grateful the 'snack' table wasn't too far from the way you came in and picked at the Lays.

 

"Finally, I found you."

You turned around and you froze when you saw it was Anthony.

 

He smiled and went to your side. "I was starting to think you wouldn't be here."

"You were looking, for me?" You asked, skeptical. "Yeah, I wanted to talk with you." He smiled _the smile_.

All you could get out was, "Oh."

 

_'Really? 'Oh'?!'_

 

Before either one of you could have a word in, your eyes adverted behind Anthony and observed Jeff storming pass you and out the front door.

 

"Excuse me."

 

You ran after Jeff, beginning to feel concerned for your best friend.

 

"Jeff." You called for him, as you reached the doorway.

He didn't stop to check who called him; he resumed storming on the sidewalk. You ran and immediately caught up to him.

 

"What's wrong?" You questioned, running in front of him and halting him. "Nothing." He muttered, not looking at you and trying to walk around you.

"Where are you going?"

Jeff huffed a sigh. "I don't know. But I can't be in there."

"Well, we can go on a beer run if you want." You recommended, desperate to make your best friend less stressed.

 

Jeff contemplated your suggestion then nodded. The two of you silently walked to his car.

 

"Give me the keys." You annunciated, going over to the driver's side. Jeff scoffed. "No way. I'm not ---"

"Jeffery, you're pissed and I don't want you to drive that way." You scolded, looking over at him sternly.

 

He didn't argue back, but tossed the key to you and you effortlessly caught it. You both got in and drove to the closest liquor store.

No words were said as you both make short of (spending the money your father gave you) buying 2 beer cases of 24 bottles and a bag of milk chocolate kisses. Nothing was said when you drove back to the party, until you parked; Jeff decided to speak.

 

"Listen, Y/N."

You looked over at Jeff, not saying a word. He gazed back at you, his mouth hanged open to say something, but nothing was said.

 

"I... I was just..." He let out a frustrated sigh. "You did nothing wrong. I... I saw Steph at the party."

Your eyes widened in shock. "Did you speak with her?" You inquired.

"No, but I just saw her with someone and I didn't like that."

 

You gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "I know it hurts, Jeff, but you'll eventually get over it." He sadly smiled back, "I don't think this is something I'll ever get over."

 

All you could do was reach over and hug your best friend tightly. He hugged you just as tight as you did, like he was afraid you'd disappear.

 

"Okay, let's get back to this party."

 

You both got out his car and grabbed the cases and chocolate. It was work carrying the two cases, but right when you came into view of the house, the outside guests helped you both and everyone was commending the two of you.

 

You, eventually, were caught by Anthony in the living room.

 

"Thanks for the beers." He smiled and you smiled back. "Of course."

 

"About the talk..." Anthony sneered, stepping closer to you. "I was wondering if ---"

"Whoooh, yo bak." Mallory interrupted.

 

Her unstable standing and slurs let you know she was drunk.

 

"Oh, no." You said under your breath.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, but I have to take her away now."

 

You threw her arm over your shoulder and dragged her along with you.

 

"Like I said, that's Ant to you, toots."

You couldn't help the smile that spread from ear-to-ear as you remembered him saying the exact words he said to you in the hallway.

 

Jeff was watching everything and assisted you in holding Mallory up. It didn't last long when Troy stumbled to you guys, drunk and high. You and Jeff decided to call it a night and took the two wasted teens back to the car.

 

The first stop was your house. You and Jeff helped guide Mallory up to your house and you were able to unlock the door with your free hand.

 

"Hey, how about a sleepover? You can help me watch this one." You lightheartedly put forward. "Nah, I have to take care of Troy."

You didn't push anything further and nodded. You were able to get Mallory inside and upstairs into your room by yourself.

 

 


	4. Fathers and Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lower your expectations...you'll enjoy it much more that way." ~ Kinjaz

Y/N P.O.V.

 

In the afternoon, nearing one o'clock, you received a message from Jeff, asking you to go over and take care of him. He didn't explain the cause and you never questioned why, knowing you'll find out when you see him.

 

You poked your head into the kitchen to see your father sitting at the dinner table with his phone in his hand and a spoon - supporting Frosted Flakes - mid-air, in his other.

 

"Hey, Dad,” your father looked up from his phone to you, "I'm going over to Jeff's place." You said, gesturing towards the door with your thumb. "Alright, Kiddo, but be back before five, yeah? I feel like I haven't seen you around."

You scoffed. "It's not my fault. You work swing-shift and it changes every time." You affirmed, proving that you weren't the one being absent most of the time.

 

Your father mockingly rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Who else is going to pay the bills around here, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

You shrugged. "I mean, I can manage myself if it wasn't for school."

 

Your father chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Before five. Got it, Kid?" He stuck a finger at you and you jokingly saluted.

"Yes, sir."

 

You left your house and began your journey four blocks away.

 

The Atkins' residence.

You walked up the front porch and knocked on the door. You waited and got no response, then you checked to see if the door was unlocked.

 

_'Nope.'_

 

You pulled your phone out and called Jeff. It took one ring before he picked up.

"Go to the back." He answered, then he hung up.

 

You knew the procedure.

You went around the house - to the backyard - and hopped over the bricked wall, then climbed the pipes on the side and moved over to the rooftop of his bedroom level and entered the already opened window.

You shut the window and looked over at him.

 

Jeff laid on his bed, under his comforter and a trashcan on the floor.

 

"I have so much to say to you, but I don't know where to start." You spoke, heading over to his bed and sitting beside his laid-out body.

"I think I drank myself into unconsciousness." He groaned, running a hand over his face. "But you aren't a drinker." You said, matter-of-fact.

 

"How ma---"

 

Jeff moved quickly, leaning over his bed.

*huurrrggeh*

 

The alcohol he consumed emptied out into the trashcan.

The sight and smell of vomit made you gag yourself but you pulled yourself together.

 

"Gross." You muttered under your breath, but rubbed his back.

 

His hand searched for a box of tissues on his nightstand and pulled one out, wiping his mouth and dropping the tissue into the trash. He rolled to lay flat on his back.

 

"I am never drinking again." He declared, shivering.

You snickered. "That's a damn lie. We both know it's bound to happen at the next party."

 

He shook his head, "Mm-mm, I didn't get drunk at the party."

"No? Do tell." You said as you kicked off your shoes and crawled over him to lay on his right side, away from the foul odor from the trashcan.

 

Knowing Jeff, he’d start a different topic, so you began the conversation.

 

Jeff turned to face you and pulled his comforter over you. You examined his pale face. You, being the caring person, raised your hand and felt his forehead and cheeks with the back of your hand.

 

Knowing Jeff, he'd turn the conversation around. So, you decided to start the conversation.

 

"Mallory got me in trouble." You sudden brought up.

"Mrs. Savage called her. She heard nothing from Mallory, so her parents tracked down her phone and found her passed out on my bed. They think I'm a bad influence."

 

Jeff frowned and scooted closer to you. "Whatever Mallory did was her own actions."

You nonchalantly shrugged, letting that problem go away.

 

"When did Troy leave?"

"This morning. His sister picked him up."

 

"I'm quite disappointed. You usually have me around to get drunk with you too." You said, trying to sound upset but he knew better. "It was late. I didn't wanna bother you."

You scoffed, now offended. "You're my best friend. My partner in crime. I'm down for whatever."

Jeff gave you a lazy smile and said, "That's why I love you."

 

"Does your parents know? About you getting drunk?" You asked. "No. I told them I had food poisoning."

You giggled and shook your head. "That's a good one."

 

Jeff chuckled and smiled, agreeing.

 

Nothing was said between you two. You just laid there, getting more drowsy from the silence.

 

"Why'd you get drunk?" You asked.

 

"Y'know something? You could've just texted me like a regular teen. Now my head is ringing." He scowled at you, attempting to change the topic like you thought.

 

"Are you gonna answer my question?" You fell serious, searching for any expression from him.

Jeff let out a sigh and rubbed his face into his pillow.

 

"I told you. I saw Stephanie." He explained, looking at you. "Yeah, but you'd never let your ex, let alone someone, bring you down." You remarked.

"You don't know what it's like, Y/N. It hurts to see someone you've been with for years be with someone else."He argued, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Actually... I think I do." You shrug as an indication that what he was feeling, you once felt before.

 

Jeff stared at you, stunned.

 

"I didn't know it back then, but my dad knew my mom was seeing someone after they decided to divorce. They only lived together because of me." You explained, recalling the painful ache when you watched your father disappear out in the distance as your mother dragged you away with her and her (new) husband.

 

"Dude, when I left everything here, I was afraid I wouldn't see or hear from anyone." You lightheartedly smiled.

 

Memories of you running away from your mother's house to find your way back to your father. Calling Jeff's parents and making up stories that you were abducted or lost until your mother plucked the phone away (sometimes chasing after you as you screamed through the phone for help) and apologizing to the Atkins. You even hid for three days so you didn't have to go to the new school (where you made no friends).

 

"My point is, you're going to find someone new."

 

Jeff grinned and softly nodded.

"Y'know something? You're horrible at giving advice."

 

You laughed and gently pushed Jeff.

 

"But I get what you're saying." He confirmed. "Good. Now enough with the sappy shit. What do you want to do?"

 

You and Jeff resolved on watching a movie on Netflix and ordering pizza to cure Jeff's hangover (but he'd puke it all back out). After the pizza was gone and two movies ended, it was approximately four-fifty.

 

"Shit, I gotta go home." You announced, getting out of Jeff's bed and putting your shoes on. "Why?" He whined, grabbing the hood of your hoodie so you weren't able to go.

"Jeff," you laughed, "my dad wants me back home. We're having dinner together."

 

He let go of your hood. "Sounds like an annual event."

"Right? I'd consider it to be since we haven't sat at the table quite some time now."

 

You stood up and walked over to the window.

 

"Make sure you take ibuprofen." You prompted, pushing open the window and climbing out.

"Okay, mom." Jeff mocked.

 

You smiled at Jeff, closing the window and climbing down the pipe.

You hurried back home.

 

You were welcomed by the smell of your (favorite) father's dish. Not only that, but laughter.

 

You walked into the kitchen and saw your father and Darius Bennett (you established him as Uncle DC or just DC) your father's coworker and long-time friend.

 

"Hi, Uncle DC." You smiled, walking over to the dirty blonde man and hugged him. "Look at you, Lollipop. All grown up." He smiled and hugged you back.

"Hey, don't call her _Lollipop_ , she's _'grown now.’_ " Your father interjected, mimicking you. "Hell no! You're never too grown for a lollipop."

 

You laughed and smiled.

 

You secretly loved the nickname DC had chosen for you. Reminiscing to when you were about two years old and you would visit him and his daughter; you would steal lollipops and stash them into the pocket of whatever-dress you were wearing. Of course, he knew you were taking them. He caught you once, but you were too innocent to think you were stealing.

 

"I'll accept it for a bit longer." You remarked, moving to set the table up.

"OH!" Your father exclaimed, looking at you bug-eyed. "I guess _Lollipop_ is much better than _Kiddo_ , huh? I might as well call you C _upcake_." He snarled at you and you laughed.

"I'll extend your pet name a bit longer, too. If that makes you happy."

 

"Y/N?"

You turned around and saw Charlotte Bennett - DC's daughter.

"Lottie!" You squealed, rushing up to her and attacking her in a bear hug.

 

You called her Lottie and she was your first friend. Unfortunately, she lives on the other side of town and goes to Eastwood High School.

 

"Okay, okay. Dinner is finished." Your father announced, ruining the sentimental moment.

 

Lottie helped you finish setting up the table and the four of you sat down and enjoyed dinner.

 

Conversations and laughter made you miss moments like these. You knew - but were also reminded at that moment -  that your father was your hero and that what the two of you shared would never be replaced.

 

 


	5. The (Un)Fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony visits you at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating and writing well. Writers block and life kept me away. :/ I've got finals next week, so I have to study :'(  
> P.S. I did not double check for misspellings or if it made sense (I'M SORRY)

**Y/N P.O.V.**

 

It was Monday. A shitty Monday as you always described the first day of the week. Not only did you have school, but you had work right after.

Currently, Jeff was driving you to work.

 

"Want me to pick you up after?" Jeff asked, stopping at a red light. "I don't know, if you want. But it would be nice." You said like you were brushing off his offer but hinted a silent yes, not wanting to sound desperate and seem too dependent on him; after all, he takes you to and from home and school.

Jeff chuckled, steeping on the gas when the light turned green. "Hey, don't feel bad. I don't mind helping a friend. Plus..." he shot you a quick look. "Your dad's been giving me gas money."

"A-ha!" You let out a surprised laugh and Jeff snickered at your reaction.

 

"So, you guys have secrets now. That's our thing, Jeffy." You pouted, slouching in the cushion and crossing your arms, acting like an upset child. "Listen, our secrets are meant to be kept only between us. I never said anything about keeping anyone else's secrets." Jeff peered at you again and winked.

 

A few minutes later, Jeff dropped you off at work and noted that he’d be coming thirty minutes early to get you.

When you entered Rosie’s you saw that the place wasn’t as busy as usual. Anyway, you clocked in and started with taking orders.

 

Take orders, assist customers, clean tables, wash dishes, collect tips, it was like that for four hours.

_‘Two more hours to go.’_

 

You were coming out from the kitchen when you saw a new customer had already taken his seat.

 

“Welcome to Rosie’s. I’m Y---” You froze and suddenly lost your voice when you saw it was Anthony.

 

"Y/N." Anthony said, smiling up at you. "I didn't know you work here."

"Uh, y-yeah. I've been working here quite some time." You informed,handing him the menu.

 

Anthony gave an understanding nod. The two of you were quiet as he looked over the menu.

 

"I'd like the All American Classic, medium-rare, and a vanilla shake." He said, shutting the menu and handing it over to you. "Okay, I'll be right back."

 

You walked away, repeating his order in your head because you chose not to write it down. You informed Randy the Chef what Anthony ordered and went to make his milkshake yourself. Overall, it took approximately fifteen minutes to get his meal to him.

 

You avoided him as possible, not wanting to make a fool of yourself, but he kept making side comments with you when you passed him. Anthony stayed longer than you expected. An hour passed and he had finished his meal.

 

"Most guys I know finish their meal in less than an hour." You commented as you brought the check to him.

You began to pick up his plate and cup. "I like to take my time. Especially in Rosie's."

 

You blushed when he gave you a look that you couldn't pinpoint, but it made you feel all fuzzy on the inside. You grabbed your rag from the serving tray and wiped the table.

 

He cleared his throat. "So, do you remember Jessica's party?"

"Yeah, that was three days ago." You stated. "We'll I wanted ---"

 

"Y/N!"

Your eyes widened when you heard Jeff shouting for you as he entered the restaurant.

 

"Keep it down!" You whisper shouted, approaching him and looking around the restaurant to see a few customers looking your way. "I hate you."

You snapped your teeth at him when Jeff opened his arms and tried to hug you.

 

"Take a damn seat and be quiet." You pointed a warning finger at him. He laughed and did as you told him.

 

You sighed and went back to where Anthony was.

"Sorry Ant, can't stick around." You apologetically shrugged and grabbed your serving tray, heading to the back of the restaurant to dump off the plate and cup and order for Jeff.

 

When you went back out, you went over to Jeff.

"You're way too early than what you said." You declare, looking around to make sure your boss wasn't around. "I got hungry. And there are perks of having a best friend work at my favorite diner." He cheekily grinned. You huffed a laugh and rolled your eyes.

"Well, you're food will be ready, in about, ten to fifteen minutes." You assure.

 

You walked away again, but was stopped by Anthony.

"I think you forgot this." He held out the check with a fifty dollar bill. "Oh, my bad." You muttered, embarrassed.

 

You took it from him and looked at his total.

 

"Um, Ant..." You looked up at him, confused. "This is more than half of your bill." You stated, showing him the receipt again. "I know. The rest is your tipping." He smirked.

Your mouth hung open in an 'o' shape. "I can't accept it." You shake your head, disapproving. "Yes you can. You deserve it for being a good waitress."

 

You went to argue, but he cut you off. "I still didn't get to talk to you about something that's been on my mind since the party."

You stayed quiet, urging him to go on.

"You and me at Century 14. I'll pick you up." Anthony was smooth when he told you. You were taken aback by him.

"W-What?" You questioned, not believing the words he said. "C'mon, you've gotta say yes. I did not come here for the food, I came here for you." He rubbed the back of his neck, timidly. "Uh, o-okay." You agreed. Anthony smiled wide. "Great, text you later."

 

He left before you got to say anything. You stood there, utterly shocked.

 

"What was that about?"

You turned around to look at Jeff who got up from the booth and walked behind you.

 

"Anthony, he..." You stopped, trying to interpret what Anthony said. "He asked me on a date, I think."

Jeff frowned. "Well, that's nothing to be amazed about."

 

You playfully whack his arm, feeling all giddy.

 

"Take a seat, Atkins. Let me get your food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr: amourroman  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
